


playing your part

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Other, and then there is nothing., improper use of devil fruits, luffy fucking kills you for roughly 300 words, there is only luffy, vore??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: **Monkey D Luffy has broken into your home, killing you, but not instantly**(Written in my notes app at 7:40 AM exactly after an all-nighter and an actual crate in my kitchen that is literally just full of fucking fried rice I swear to shit)





	playing your part

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rubber body vore please do not enjoy your stay

You watch Monkey D Luffy as he watches you, within your home. You don't know how he got in here, but here he is, watching you. As usual, but somehow, you know. You know he's done waiting. You know this is the time.  
You're done waiting, too.

Cautiously but confidently he approaches, wrapping his arms around you. Once. Twice. Three times. Then his legs. Once. Twice. Three times. You begin to ache so pleasantly under the combined gentle pressure. But still, the rubber man does not falter. You do this for Luffy. 

There is a gentle knowingness in his eyes. You know, too.

He continues to wrap you until your legs and lower torso are wholly consumed by his rubbery essence, and you feel euphoria bubble up your throat and trickle down your spine. He could kill you, right now.  
He doesn't.

You are willing, and ready. So, _so_ ready for Luffy, who you trust with everything, who has so lovingly and gently trained you up to this point, where your passion will coalesce into something just that much _more_ and light up for just a second in your infinitesimal realities, scattering downwards into pitch-stark darkness and fading into simple blanks.

You do this for Luffy, but moreso than you have done before.  
By now you're up to your shoulders in your master's spindly limbs, and his neck coils around you, face turning to you  
Surely your expression is twisted up in no less than ecstasy -- codeine-laced euphoria breaking your lungs, crushing your ribs along with the pressure your rubbery god applies in neat contractions.  
It's all so perfect, and everything you could have ever wanted it to be.

And you feel bliss as the obsidian shade of your long-awaited non-reality overtakes you -- the preemptive unconsciousness of long-bated breath. It fades in, announcing its presence in bursts that hitch your breath in anticipation, and the air doesn't return.

You have taken your last breath. You accept this -- you savor it.   
You do this for Luffy.

There is a gentle knowingness in his eyes, the last shred of light that you see before it all fades to black, in the warm, wet depths of his mouth.  
You know, too.  
And you are safe, now.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a metaphor for joining the one piece fandom


End file.
